


sweet like candy

by killyourdarlings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, basically baeksoo growing up together, high school!exo, idk how to tag, kid!exo, wOW SO SOFT BASICALLY A MARSHMELLOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourdarlings/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: The moment Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo he knew he was someone he wanted to talk to. Or how Baekyun and Kyungsoo became best friends then boyfriends then..





	1. part 1

     

      The moment Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo he knew he was someone he wanted to talk to. So that’s what he did the first day of second grade when he assigned to sit next to him in their class.

  
      “Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun! Nice to meet you.”, he holds out his hand to greet the small boy with glasses too big for his face. The boy looks up at Baekhyun, not sure how to take this.

  
      “Kyungsoo.” he finally said to Baekhyun, shaking his hand and immediately going back to reading, face immersed and certainly not paying attention to Baekhyun anymore. Rude, Baekhyun thinks and for the rest of second grade makes it his mission to make Kyungsoo his best friend. A challenge, a duel. Who is he fighting? That’s to think about later.

.

      In the only way he knows how, Baekhyun decides the best course of action for Mission: Make Kyungsoo My Best Friend is to follow him everywhere he goes and do everything Kyungsoo is doing. Eventually, he’ll have to talk to me right?, Baekhyun thinks. It works somewhat, with Baekhyun sitting next to Kyungsoo at recess, going on about something Kyungsoo isn’t paying attention to and just reading his books, but at least Kyungsoo isn’t shooing him away. Sometimes Baekhyun looks over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to see what he’s reading but loses interest because the words are too long and big and boring. He always offers Kyungsoo half his sandwich for lunch but Kyungsoo never takes it, he just leaves it until lunch is over. They both walk the same way home, Kyungsoo living about two blocks away from Baekhyun. When he learned this, it was the happiest day of Baekhyun’s short life. He walks with Kyungsoo (more like next to him since Kyungsoo never acknowledges that Baekhyun is there) home every day and waves goodbye to Kyungsoo once they reach his house. “See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun always yells but never gets a reply back. Baekhyun even asks his mom to take him to the bookstore to get a book that had a cool cover that Kyungsoo was reading (“This book looks cool! I like the dragon on it!” “Thanks” He speaks, Baekhyun thinks to himself but doesn’t say out loud, can’t backtrack the progress they’re making.) but the store didn’t have it. Why is it so difficult to make Kyungsoo my best friend?

  
       One day, the teacher asked of the class to partner up and color in pictures of animals according to the letter they were assigned. Of course, Baekhyun volunteered to be Kyungsoo’s partner. Baekhyun does his best to come with animals for the letter and writes them down and Kyungsoo starts to draw them. What a good team we make, Baekhyun thinks to himself. “Can you pass me the blue crayon?” Kyungsoo asks of Baekhyun. A task from my best friend! Baekhyun takes out five blue crayons from the crayon box and gives them all to Kyungsoo. “Here you go best friend Kyungsoo!”; Baekhyun figured if he started calling Kyungsoo his best friend that it will come true. The small boy looks at Baekhyun with a sigh and musters out a low “Thanks.” as if he doesn’t want to say it. However, the “Thanks.” is all Baekhyun needs to start beaming a bright smile like a puppy that just got his tummy rubbed. “Your welcome best friend Kyungsoo!” All Kyungsoo thinks to himself is what did I just get myself into.

.

       Since Kyungsoo finally acknowledged Baekhyun as his best friend after almost two months of second grade, he decides to make it official. Before school, he stops by the store to pick up Ring Pops for him and Kyungsoo, one red and one blue. He saw some guy get rings for this girl on a cheesy drama his mother was watching while making dinner. “I should do that for Kyungsoo and I! That way we can be official best friends forever” Baekhyun tells his mom and his mom laughs but gives him money for his declaration of friendship. He’s never been excited to go to school. He sits through class, not paying to the clock, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring for reccess. Finally, the bell rings and Baekhyun tries to stay calm. He doesn’t want to rush to Kyungsoo and give it to him, so he waits the usual time to see Kyungsoo sitting in his usual spot. It’s time! Baekhyun starts to walk over to Kyungsoo, Ring Pops behind his back.

  
       “Hi, best friend Kyungsoo. I have to talk to you.” Baekhyun states. Kyungsoo, surprisingly puts his book down and stands up. Baekhyun sees that, once face to face to Kyungsoo, that he’s a bit taller than Kyungsoo.

  
“Baekhyun, I need to talk to you first.” Kyungsoo looks straight at Baekhyun and puts his head down. He wants to talk to me? What an interesting turn of events. "Please sit." Kyungsoo asks of Baekhyun and he happily obliges. He lets out a big sigh and starts to speak, "Baekhyun, stop calling me your best friend please. All you do is follow me around and you won't leave me alone. We aren't best friends. I figured if I ignored you long enough you would stop but you haven't so I figured it was better to tell you now. I just don't get it. I read and stay quiet and don't talk to you or anyone. Why would you want to be friends with me?” He lets out another sigh and finally looks Baekhyun in the eye again, this time with a droplet treading down his cheek. This is what he wanted to avoid. He had figured that the boy would be upset but prayed that he wouldn't cry. He didn't think he mattered that much to Baekhyun that he would start shedding tears. Oh jeez.

  
      "Baekhyun, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Baekhyun sucks up his tears and puts on a fake smile that's struggling to not turn into a frown.

  
      "It's fine. Don't worry. I just thought you were nice and I just wanted someone to call a friend." he musters out of his throat. Kyungsoo sees that Baekhyun wants to say more but he's stopping himself. Oh darn it what did Kyungsoo do. He doesn't hate Baekhyun or anything, he just wanted him to stop being so weird.

  
      "I am sorry. I just wanted some space. I'm just not fit to be your best friend." Baekhyun looks down, looking smaller than Kyungsoo even though he's taller than him.

  
      "It's okay. I understand. I'll leave you alone." He walks off, not looking back at Kyungsoo.

  
       He watches the boy walk away from him, feeling like he did something wrong. Not Right. This isn't what Kyungsoo wanted. Maybe he didn't think this through enough. All Baekhyun would do is talk to him, follow his every step, invade his precious bubble. Usually, the other kids would just leave him alone. No one ever came up to him or tried to talk to him. It was always just him and his books. Now, all of a sudden Baekhyun talks to him. I just wanted a friend, echoes in Kyungsoo's mind. He just figured Baekhyun was bugging Kyungsoo to annoy him, Not to geniunely be his friend. He would hear some kids whisper about how quiet and weird Kyungsoo was in class as if he couldn't hear them. Who would want to be friends with me? Baekhyun, I guess. Why? Who knows. Kyungsoo has never had a friend. I guess annoying them endlessly is how you get one. He should try a different method next time. All this thinking passed the time quickly and the bell rings again to go inside. How awkward.

.

      The rest of the day was in fact, awkward. Kyungsoo found himself missing the constant movement of Baekhyun's mouth rambling on at all times when he was greeted with a unsettling silence in class. Wow, I can't believe I miss That. He felt wrong all afternoon. I have to make this right, Kyungsoo ensures himself. Hopefully, Baekhyun will forgive me.

  
      The end of school day bell rings and Baekhyun walks with his head down to the cubbies. Baekhyun wears his emotions on his tiny shoulders, he's not good at hiding. Once they leave the school building, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun leaning on the school gate, looking as if he's unsure if to leave or not. You can do this!, Kyungsoo thinks to himself. He walks and taps Baekhyun on the shoulder. He turns around and as Kyungsoo starts to get his apology out of his chest, Baekhyun interrupts.

  
      "You never let me say what I had to say and so want to say it before you speak." he takes a pause, "Please." You're the one who walked away, Kyungsoo wants to say but just nods his head instead. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and starts to speak, "Kyungsoo, whether you like or not, I'm your best friend. Or, at least, you're my best friend. I didn't mean to be annoying but I just thought you were cool and my mom said to me that I should make friends with the first person I see since it was my first day here. I moved here in the summer and I don't have friends anymore. So, I saw you. You didn't even talk to me but.. that made me want to talk to you more. I made it my mission to make you my best friend. I thought it was working. So... today i went to the store and bought us", he shuffles in his pocket, almost hesitant to take them out, "these Ring Pops as a token of our best friendship. But, then you said you didn't want to be friends so I didn't show them to you." he sighs, "I think you should still have it, even though you won't be my friend. I mean I did buy it for you and I'd feel bad if I didn't give it to you. So, here you go." He gestures it to Kyungsoo but he's too at a loss of words to move or even compute what has happened, Baekhyun just speaks so fast. He takes a moment to think.

        Baekhyun is just so peculiar, why does he want to be my best friend?

  
        "I don't know, why not?", Kyungsoo hears and looks up to see Baekhyun said it. He's never had a best friend before, I guess this is how you make one. Kyungsoo takes the blue Ring Pop from Baekhyun's palm. "Baekhyun, can I be your best friend?" he looks Baekhyun in the eye when he says these words. How bad could it be? He sees Baekhyun's light up and he cracks a smile. "Really?! You mean it this time!?" he's cheers but clears his throat to hide his over enthusiasm. He thinks hard but gives up. "Yeah, I really mean it this time." Before he can refuse, Kyungsoo is lifted off the ground and spun around. Who knew tiny Baekhyun was so strong? "We are gonna be the bestest best friends ever! You won't regret this best friend Kyungsoo." Baekhyun starts to trail on and Kyungsoo opens up his Ring Pop as they start to walk home and that's how Baekhyun and Kyungsoo became best friends.


	2. part two

     Middle school and high school are a breeze since Baekhyun has Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo has Baekhyun. The world seems unstoppable when they're together. If they could survive Chanyeol's sixteenth birthday then they could get though anything. They almost don't realize how fast time has gone until the eve of their high school graduation, where they find themselves laying in the roof garden of Baekhyun's apartment complex, looking up at the starless polluted sky.

 

     "Wow, we are actually going to graduate tomorrow. That's wild." Baekhyun blurts out to break their comfortable silence. They've grown into a routine where Kyungsoo usually finds himself sleeping over Baekhyun's more often than he stays home. He lives farther away from their school than Baekhyun since he moved in tenth grade so it's just easier to stay here. Baekhyun's mother sees Kyungsoo as the second son she never had at this point.

 

     "Yeah, it's wild." Kyungsoo replies. It's nights like this when Baekhyun feels especially lucky to have Kyungsoo in his life. What would he be without his better half? Nothing, he tells himself. Without Kyungsoo, he wouldn't have passed geometry or his 9th grade history class or survived his first escapade with soju (or his second) or had the guts to ask out senior Yixing or deal with his first rejection. "Where would I be without my Kyungsoo?"

 

     "No where." Kyungsoo chuckles to himself. "Hey!" he hits Kyungsoo's shoulder before he lays his head on it again. "I mean you're right but you don't have to say it." Kyungsoo pets Baekhyun's soft brown hair in a soothing motion. "I know, I know."

 

     Kyungsoo really is the best thing in his life. _And I'm going to lose him soon_ , he thinks but tries to push this thought out of his mind as quick as possible. Kyungsoo decided to start his military service after graduation. "Might as well get it over with", Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun once. And he wants to be happy for him. It's his decision after all, he wanted it. But Baekhyun can't help but selfishly think to himself that he's losing part of his own being once Kyungsoo leaves. He's losing his better half. He's not whole without Kyungsoo. "I wish I could stop thinking", Baekhyun accidentally blurted out loud.

 

     "About what?" Kyungsoo questions as Baekhyun sighs, he's not ready to answer. "Oh, nothing to worry about."

 

     "Really, because you seem to be thinking pretty hard about something. What's bothering you?"

 

_Goddamit Kyungsoo, why must you have the voice that just makes me want to spill my guts everytime you ask "What's bothering you?"_

 

     "It's just", Baekhyun adjusts himself to lean on his elbows so he can look at Kyungsoo, "Like, I know I said I'm fine with you going into military service after high school and I am. I really am. I think it's great that you're going because I'm just way too chicken to even think about doing that. But," his next words race around his head so fast he can't seem to get them out "God, I'm so selfish but I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself once you're gone. You're not even leaving for another week but I feel like so miss you already. You're right here but I miss you. You just mean so much to me, Kyungsoo. I just don't want to lose you." Baekhyun can feel the weight of ten bricks receding off his chest. It's been something he's been wanting for a while but always pushed it down. Kyungsoo is so easy to talk to but sometimes things are hard to say out loud.

 

     Kyungsoo looks into Baekhyun's his warm round eyes and wishes he could stare into them forever. He goes to hold his soft cheek and wants nothing but for Baekhyun to not feel this way. He always figured something was making Baekhyun so tense and nervous as of late. He doesn't want to lose Baekhyun either, the other half that makes him complete. But, he's not going to. Baekhyun can't lose Kyungsoo even if he wanted to. He goes to lay a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. When he meets Baekhyun's eyes, the world is just filled with the two of them. He can feel Baekhyun's breath as he breathes in and out, his chest moving up and down, the beating of Baekhyun's heart going faster and faster. A moment has never felt so right. So Kyungsoo does something he's never done before and kisses him. Lightly and slowly, as if anything more could possibly break him. He feels the flutter of Baekhyun's eyelashes against him. They stay like this for a few seconds before Kyungsoo pulls away. He opens his eyes to look at Baekhyun who looks stunned and slightly in a daze. Baekhyun puts his hand in Kyungsoo's hair and strokes the ends of his hair and ear gently.

 

     "Baekhyun, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kyungsoo can see the start of a tear to form at the ends of Baekhyun's eye and wipes it with his thumb.

 

     "You really promise?" Baekhyun asks softly. Kyungsoo chuckles and says with a slight smirk on his face, "I really do."

 

     This time, it's Baekhyun that kisses Kyungsoo, less delicately and more like an actual kiss. Kyungsoo can feel He's never been so overwhelmed before and he doesn't know what to do when Baekhyun tries to open his mouth with his tongue.

 

     "Oh," Baekhyun starts to uncontrollably laugh, holding on to his gut, "This is your first kiss right?"

 

      Kyungsoo feels mortified and his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He sits up and starts to recollect himself. "You know the answer to that."

 

     "Ah, so it is. I forgot about that." He sits up and grabs ahold of Kyungsoo's nervous hands. "You did pretty good for your first time." Kyungsoo swats at Baekhyun's shoulders.

 

     "Hey! I'm not lying at least!" Baekhyun shouts. Kyungsoo collapses back to the ground and looks back up at the sky.

 

     "God, what are we going to do?"

 

     "About what?" Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and says "About us? About what we just did? I have to leave in a week for military service."

 

       _He always has to ruin the moment with his pragmatic mind._ Baekhyun isn't much for thinking ahead unless it's about Kyungsoo. "Yes, I know that. And I don't know what to do.", he tugs on Kyungsoo's hand even tighter, "What I do know, my dear Kyungsoo, is that I'm willing to wait for you. Because whatever this is.. I want it to happen. And since you have to leave, I'll wait as long as I have to for you." _I've already waited long enough_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself.

 

     "You would wait two years to date me?" Baekhyun almost jumps at the word _date_ but keeps his composure. "I mean, if that's what you want." Kyungsoo backtracks. Trying to look as sincere as he can, "Is that what you want?" Baekhyun asks.

 

     ”Well isn't that what people who like each other do?" Kyungsoo seems genuinely puzzled. He's so naive and innocent, it's really one of his secret charms.

 

     "Hey, who said I liked you?"

 

     "Please, you just kissed me before. I mean, don't you like me?" Baekhyun has had enough and plants another chaste kiss on Kyungsoo's lips. The lips he's always dreamed about kissing but never had the courage to. He wanted to wait until he knew Kyungsoo felt the same way and now he does. "Of course, I like you Kyungsoo. I love you." he gulps at his next words, "I've loved you for a while now."Kyungsoo's eyes get wider than they usually are, a feat not easily accomplished "You have? W-Why have you never said anything? I've loved you for a while too." Those are words Baekhyun didn't expect.

 

     "Well, why didn't you say anything to me?"

 

     Kyungsoo looks down, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know. I always figured you didn't."

 

     "Same here! Wow, we really are the dumbest people on the planet with the worst timing." Baekhyun is just in awe of this new found discovery. They would proclaim their undying love for each other a week before Kyungsoo's military service, what are the odds.

 

     "Kyungsoo?"

 

     "Yeah, Baekhyun?"

 

     "Would you go on a date with me?" he blurts out. If he waited any longer to say those words, he might have bursted into complete dust. He's tired of waiting, tired of not being sure because he is sure of just one thing in this world and that's how much he loves Kyungsoo. "I know you're leaving soon but I don't care. I just want you to be mine, finally."

 

     "Are you sure?"

 

     "Of course, I'm sure you dummy! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, I'm not that terrible." God, Kyungsoo is so thick in the head sometimes.

 

     "Then yes. One hundred times yes." Kyungsoo practically hits Baekhyun in the face when he goes to kiss him. Baekhyun could get used to this Kyungsoo.

 

     In the back of his head, Baekhyun wants to worry about next week but he doesn't. He has Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo has him and that's all that matters right now.

     

     They're in love and that's how Baekhyun and Kyungsoo became boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. AHH okay this might be all over the place but here's the second part !! i'm not the best at writing but thanks for all the kudos and comments on the first part that was so sweet you guys warm my heart :)  
> 2\. zee !!!! i hope u like this part too :)))


	3. part three

     Ten years later, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are taking a nightly stroll in a park, lit up by the fluorescent street lights and the moon above them. A calm winter wind breezes through that Kyungsoo has clinging to Baekhyun’s arm. Bundled in a cozy red scarf, Kyungsoo is soft leaning on his arm, something Baekhyun loves but would never admit.

 

     “Why are we out here again? It’s so cold outside.” Kyungsoo asks with a slight shiver in his words. He buries his face in his scarf to make it quite obvious he rather not be outside right now.

 

     “We never go for walks anymore. Plus, I don’t find it that cold and it’s a nice night.” Baekhyun holds his head up high even has the air chills around his breaths.

 

     “Why did you want to go for a walk today anyway? We never go because you always want to stay inside and play your video games.”

 

     Baekhyun’s heart starts to miss a few beats. _Uh oh, he’s on to me._ “Well, the house started to feel a little stuffy and the fresh air is particularly fresh today.” Kyungsoo shoots hims a confused glare but just snuggles his head more into Baekhyun’s shoulder. _Phew, a close one._

 

     There is a particular reason Baekhyun wanted to go for a walk with Kyungsoo, but they aren’t there yet. Maybe he’s taking too long, because it is cold outside. But Baekhyun couldn’t wait another day. He’s been trying to figure out the best way to do this for months and it dawned on him the other day just how to do it. He thought a stroll through the park would be a nice touch, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be appreciating it. Baekhyun can feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as if it’s about to pop. _Now or never, Mr. Baekhyun._

 

     “Hey, do you recognize this park?” Baekhyun blurts out. Well, he could of been more graceful if he didn’t have to force the words out of his mouth.

 

     Kyungsoo lifts up his head and takes a look around. The black rim of his glasses shine in the street light and Baekhyun just finds his boyfriend so handsome. So soft and just so _Kyungsoo_. He truly cannot picture himself with anyone but him. His other half, the piece of the puzzle that makes him complete. He has had some strange gravitation to Kyungsoo since he met him, all the way back in preschool. In college, when he tried to date other guys, he just never felt right. They were nice but they weren’t Kyungsoo. The week they dated before Kyungsoo left for the military was the best time of his life because it was the first time he had ever felt so complete, so whole. They decided to stop dating while Kyungsoo went away, give each other some time because it wasn’t going to be easy. When Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun had never felt so lonely. Later, when they reconnected, he learned that Kyungsoo felt the same. It took some time, and a lot of effort on both parts, but they fell in love again. Real love. The type of love that Baekhyun never wants to leave again.

 

     Kyungsoo chuckles at the realization at where they are. “This is the old playground we used to play in all the time when we were kids.” They had stopped underneath the lamp and Kyungsoo looks up at Baekhyun, probably to ask why they’re here and all Baekhyun can do is look at his big round brown eyes that look particularly beautiful in the light. He can’t help himself when he kisses him on the lips. He’s just so full of love for him, for Kyungsoo. He kisses him back because of course he would; because if there is one thing is sure of in this world, it’s that Kyungsoo loves him too. Soon enough, they have their arms wrapped around each other, Baekhyun’s warm hands on Kyungsoo’s frozen cheeks. Baekhyun breaks away because this is the perfect moment he was waiting for. He looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes and he wants so badly to do it. He’s been over this in his head so many times, even rehearsed it in the mirror but suddenly the oxygen is leaving his lungs and the words are right at the tip of his tongue.

 

     “Do Kyungsoo.”

 

     “Yes, Byun Baekhyun?”

 

     “I love you.”

 

     A small smile creeps on Kyungsoo’s face, “Yes I know.” Kyungsoo squeezes tighter around Baekhyun’s waist. He never wants him to let go but he’s gonna have to so he can the thing inside his pocket but he lets him squeeze a little longer.

 

     “You’ve been my best friend since we were little and I know I say this probably too much by now but you are really the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn’t realize it then what exactly I was doing. I just thought I was making a friend. But, Kyungsoo, you’re my soulmate. I’m convinced the magic of the universe put you and me together. We were meant to be. You were meant to be mine and I was meant to be yours. And I- I just love you so much, Do Kyungsoo.” He’s fighting his tears but it’s not time to cry just yet. Kyungsoo is looking a little confused but he’s looking at Baekhyun with such sweet eyes because he understands, because he feels the same.

 

     Baekhyun takes a quick breath and blinks his eyes so the tears don’t start to fall. He moves back and leaves the freezing Kyungsoo in front of him and puts his hand insode his pocket. He grips the box and pulls it out as he starts to lean down on his knees.

 

     Suddenly, the world falls still and silent around them. The light above shines on them and only them. From the ground, Baekhyun can see the moon behind Kyungsoo and it looks absolutely beautiful. He’s looking at him and realizes that he should probably say some words.

 

     “Uh, Kyungsoo,” he takes another breath because he’s really having trouble breathing, ”would you be mine and make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Baekhyun spits out with all of his might.

 

     Not a second passes before Kyungsoo practically screams out a “Yes!” and lunges to kiss Baekhyun. He didn’t even let him open the box. Baekhyun finally gets to his feet but that doesn’t stop Kyungsoo. God, he’s so happy. Kyungsoo has never been so happy. He was waiting for this. He knew Baekhyun had been hinting at this moment for months. _Suddenly wanting to go for a walk? I’m smarter than that but I’ll play along._ Even at his older age, Baekhyun somehow gets the butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach to flutter. _I’m so in love with a fool, I guess that makes me one too,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself often.

 

     Finally they take a breath and Kyungsoo asks to see the ring because he wants to put it on immediately. “Okay, well I figured you’d see it before you said yes but-“ he opens the box and Kyungsoo bursts into a laughing fit. It’s a blue ring pop. All those years ago and Baekhyun even remembers the dumb flavor. “I figured you would find it funny and I thought it would lighten the mood.”

 

     “You do have a real ring right?”

 

     “Yeah, I do. It’s at the apartment though. I was too afraid of losing it in my pocket.” Kyungsoo chuckles again and says “You could have just put the ring in the ring box.”

 

     “But that wouldn’t have been any fun! I wanted this to be memorable.”

 

     “Wow, my boyfriend proposing to me I’m sure to forget that.”

 

     “Hey! -” Kyungsoo just squeezes Baekhyun tight before he tries to say anything else and leans up to kiss his forehead. “I would never forget but it was really sweet. I love it.” He puts the Ring Pop on his finger and they start to walk again with Kyungsoo’s head leaning back on his favorite shoulder.

 

     “Now, can we please go get something to eat. I’m cold and hungry!”

 

     “I heard of great soup place around here! Chanyeol told me about it at work today.”

 

     “Anything sounds good I just want to go inside somewhere.” Kyungsoo holds on tight to Baekhyun’s arm and presses his red nose into his jacket.

 

     They share the Ring Pop as they walk to the restaurant and that’s how Baekhyun and Kyungsoo became complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH okay i finally finished this. Thank you so much to zee for the idea and inspiring me to write it!! i hope u like it and thank you for reading everyone !


End file.
